The Coronation Ball
by PsychEmpress
Summary: *Sequel to Under the same sky* Its been two years, now Touko's 18, while N's 20. A ball's going to be held for Touko, and what surprise awaits her? Could this be the ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Seirin-chan owns nothing.**

**Surprisingly, the two hosts aren't present, and now you may continue with the story~**

Touko's POV

It's been two years. Two years since N left, and I've been waiting for him since. I know most people would be questioning my faith, 'cause even I do, but I'm not stopping until I see him again.

I was now 18 years old, legally aged to get a car or something, but who cares? I've got Reshiram anyways. Even though its been two years, Zorua hasn't evolved because he didn't want to, and neither did I.

Walking down the familiar paths of Nuvema Town, I inhaled the crisp autumn air. In a few days time, I would succeed the title of Champion from Alder, and it kinda made me nervous.

{What's wrong, Touko?} Zorua asked, walking beside me.

I smiled down at him wryly. "Its nothing, Zorua, just thinking."

After the past two years, I've bonded with Zorua a lot, and now it was like he could read my like a book. {Is it about the coronation?} he asked, tilting his cute head.

I smiled genuinely; Zorua also called the ceremony when I would succeed Alder as a 'coronation'. "Something like that, yeah." I replied.

When we neared my home, I noticed two figures outside. One was jumping excitedly while the other was just standing there. From the colors of their outfits, I could tell it was Bel and Cheren.

Finally, sometime between the two years of N's absence, Cheren finally accepted the fact that he liked Bel, and asked her out. The said girl, of course, agreed and now they're officially an item.

Bel was the first one to notice me. She waved and called my name, "Touko! Touko!" I sped up my face, with Zorua following, and I breathed heavily when I got to them. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

Cheren was smirking while Bel grinned and said excitedly, "There's gonna be a ball on Friday night, and its in honor of you!" My jawdropped. What did she just say? A ball was going to be held for ME!

"W-what?" I stammered, "Why me?"

"Because you'll take on the title of Champion on the very same day, so the Pokemon League decided to celebrate." Cheren filled in, and said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Smart ass.

I still didn't believe my ears, while Zorua jumped on my shoulder, excited as Bel. "Come on, Touko! Show some spirit! It's going to be held for you!" the said blonde urged.

I thought of it for a while, and then decided. "Alright fine, but where is it going to be held?" I asked, turning to Cheren.

When the sun's light reflected on his glasses, I immediately felt wary.

"It's going to be held at N's castle." He replied nonchalantly.

I felt my blood grow cold, and swore that the air around me _died_.

(A/N: **I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY**! I know I haven't updated for DAYS, but I blame my friend in real life! She wanted me to write her a booklet or long story on an OC and Hibari from KHR, and it took ALL MY CONCENTRATION, AND DISCIPLINE TO WRITE THE DAMN THING! And I'm still not done with it! I'm really sorry! And this chapter is so short too! T-T I'm a FAILURE! Anyways, thanks for being so faithful to my other stories, and for reviewing. I don't know when I can post the next chapter, because of my EXTREMELY BUSY SCHED. But I'll be writing it when I can. I can't promise that it'll be within one week, maybe two at least… or three. Again, I'm so sorry! I kept feeling guilty when I remember this series T-T

Anyways, congratulations to duskolas, who got Alithia's boyfriend correct! Its Morty, the Ecruteak Gym leader! Here's your cake~

Yes, I know this story is damn short, but I was in a rush, so I'll give a preview of the next chapter instead. Again, I'm sorry!)

Preview of Chapter 2:

"_Come on, Touko!" Bel called me from the other side of the department store. I felt a lot of eyes turn to me, and I lowered my head in embarrassment. Why did Bel have to be so loud!_

_When I reached her, I asked, "Why did you bring me here, again?"_

_She rolled her eyes and giggled, "We're shopping for your dress, of course!" Ah, yes. The ball. Wait. I have some dresses at home, and they'll be okay, so why shop?_

"_But I have dresses at home!" I exclaimed. Bel sighed and turned to me, "Touko, it's a ball held for YOU. You should wear something that'll take the spotlight, and become the apple of everyone's eye!" _

_I rolled my eyes at her; she made it sound like I was going to meet a prince or something._

_Meanwhile, in Cheren's side of the store. _

"_Thank you for helping me, Cheren." A man in the corner smiled at his bespectacled friend. _

_Cheren shrugged and continued looking at the suits in display. "Right, now help me find a suit that Bel will like."_

_The man in the corner chuckled and pointed to a dark navy blue tuxedo on Cheren's left. "I suggest the one on your left." _

_Cheren examined the suggested clothing, got it, and left for the cashier to purchase his order._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: The disclaimer is on day-off just so that I can scream this line (that I've been wanting to scream) I OWN NOTHING!**

Touko's POV

It was a bright, beautiful day when I woke up. Yesterday, Cheren and Bel told me that a ball was going to be held for me. '…At N's castle…' I thought, pulling my knees closer. Zorua appeared beside me, and sat there, just staring at me. After a moment, I got up, petted Zorua and we got downstairs to eat breakfast.

After eating, I jumped on the couch, with Zorua following suit, and turned on the T.V. The show was something like National Geographic, Pokemon-version.

Suddenly, I heard a knock from the door, followed by Bel's voice. "Touko!" she called. I didn't bother stand up 'cause I knew my Gardevior was on it. Using Psychic, she opened the door, and Bel entered, energetic as usual. Until she saw what I was watching.

She stared blankly at the television.

"What?" I asked.

She deadpanned at me, "Out of all the channels," she began, and pointed to the TV, "and you choose that."

I rolled my eyes at her, "What're you here for, Bel?"

Switching back to her cheery self, Bel announced, "We're going shopping!"

I shrugged, "Yeah, well have fun on your shopping spree—wait. What?" I said, looking at her.

Bel just beamed at me, "You heard me!" Before she grabbed my arm and pulled me, in other words, she kidnapped me.

"Come on, Touko!" Bel called me from the other side of the department store. I felt a lot of eyes turn to me, and I lowered my head in embarrassment. Why did Bel have to be so loud!

When I reached her, I asked, "Why did you bring me here, again?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "We're shopping for your dress, of course!" Ah, yes. The ball. Wait. I have some dresses at home, and they'll be okay, so why shop?

"But I have dresses at home!" I exclaimed. Bel sighed and turned to me, "Touko, it's a ball held for _YOU_. You should wear something that'll take the spotlight, and become the apple of everyone's eye!"

I rolled my eyes at her; she made it sound like I was going to meet a prince or something.

Meanwhile, in Cheren's side of the store.

"Thank you for helping me, Cheren." A man in the corner smiled at his bespectacled friend.

Cheren shrugged and continued looking at the suits in display. "Right, now help me find a suit that Bel will like."

The man in the corner chuckled and pointed to a dark navy blue tuxedo on Cheren's left. "I suggest the one on your left."

Cheren examined the suggested clothing, got it, and left for the cashier to purchase his order.

Later that afternoon, we walked into the café where we were supposed to meet Cheren. When we walked in, I noticed someone with green hair walk out. 'N!' I thought, looking back, but I couldn't see the person anymore because Bel pulled me inside.

We sat with Cheren and a waitress got our orders. Mine was strawberry shortcake and hot cocoa. Bel's was a banana split and a parfait… talk about glutton, I know. Cheren's order was just plain coffee. Bel and I stared at him.

"What?" he asked, raising his left brow.

"Out of all the food you could get," Bel began, we both looked down at his coffee and I continued, "you choose _plain coffee_."

"Is something wrong with that?" he retorts.

Bel and I immediately put on pleasant smiles. "Nothing!"

After we ate and paid, I left early because I had something to do.

Little did I know, that after I left…

"That was close…" Bel murmured, "she almost saw him."

"I know." Cheren said simply. "Look's like we've got to be more careful."

His girlfriend nodded as they looked at door where Touko left.

(A/N: YES! I updated! But…. It's short. I know. I might keep updating with short ones, since I finally finished the story that my friend requested. Though I still can't relax. Since I've been taking art classes, an exhibit is coming up, and I need to focus on my paintings. Then, next week is retreat camp of our Church, and no laptop…. T-T Please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yes, I want to scream the line again. I OWN NOTHING! Btw does anyone know how to get a beta reader?**

Touko's POV

"Come on, Bel!" I insisted. I was talking with her on the Xtransciever about the dress that she ordered for me the other day. The ball was going to be held tomorrow, and I still haven't gotten the dress; much less even seen it!

"Relax, Touko!" Bel exclaimed, exasperated.

"How can I when I'm supposed to wear a dress I haven't seen, much less tried on, to a ball that's going to be held tomorrow?" I snapped.

Bel winced on the other side and gave a sigh. "Touko, it'll alright. Just come to my place tomorrow afternoon so we can both prepare."

I sighed and conceded defeat. "Fine. But you better make sure that dress'll be ready, kay?"

"Hai!" Bel cheered before I hung up. Another sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back on the tree I was sitting under. Bel kept saying that I had to be special for the ball, and its turning me into a nervous wreck.

{Don't worry, Touko.} Zorua said, sitting on my lap. {If Bel says it'll be okay, it's going to be.}

"It better be…" I muttered, taking comfort as I petted Zorua.

{You shouldn't worry so much, Mistress.} A voice said in my head, and I looked up to see my Gardevior floating beside me. "I try not to, actually," I replied with a shrug.

{Gardevior and Zorua are correct, Touko,} I looked at the source of the third voice to find my Serperior, coiled on the other side. I sighed and looked at the horizon.

'_N… where are you?'_ I murmured almost silently, though my Pokemon clearly heard it. Serperior lowered his head, and Gardevior shifted her glance, and Zorua kept silent. Wait. That's three pokemon. I'm sure I brought out four.

"Reshiram?" I called quietly, looking for any sign of the white dragon.

{Yes, Mistress?} Reshiram's voice echoed in my mind, and I saw him behind the tree I was leaning on. I smiled. "It's nothing. Shall we all get a nap?" I asked everyone, and they all agreed.

(On Bel and Cheren's side, but not their POV)

"And that's the plan." The man concluded. Bel nodded as Cheren looked at him for confirmation. "You sure everything's all set?" Cheren asked.

The man nodded and stood up from his seat in the same café the three best friends met up the other day. "Alright, well, I better get my part of the plan ready. See ya!" Bel said as she stood up and left.

"Cheren…" The man murmured. "Yes?" the bespectacled boy replied.

"Good luck on your part."

Cheren smirked. "I should say the same for you. You are a major key to this plan."

The man chuckled and excused himself, saying he had to go and prepare for tomorrow.

When the man left, Cheren took out his Xtransceiver and called Touko.

"Hello?" the brunette answered on the other side.

"Hey, Touko, I was wondering…"

(A/N: Wondering what, Cheren? Oh well, you'll find out in the next chapter ^^" I'm quite lucky I could update so quickly :D btw does anyone know how to get a beta reader? I would like to try, but I've no idea how…Anyways, I don't really have anything to say, but…

If you've noticed any typos, or if you have any suggestions on how to improve the story (but not by plot) I would SERIOUSLY appreciate it if you review :D Comments and constructive criticism is welcome

And if you have time, please answer my poll on FerrisWheelShipping Please and thank you!)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I own nothing Did you know that if you disclaim the whole story, you're also disclaiming your mistakes? Hahaha

Touko's POV

I sighed. Where on earth was Bel? She said she would come to help me with the dress, make up and all that stuff. I looked at the wall clock of my room; it was six hours before the time of the ball.

I was startled when the door suddenly slammed open. And there was Bel, breathless and she had huge bags in both arms. I looked at her oddly.

"Sorry I'm late," Bel said sheepishly, setting down the bags, "Did you take a shower already?"

I nodded, eyeing the bags. Bel didn't seem to notice, and clasped her hands together. "Then let's get started!"

Two hours later, my make up was done, and Bel was working on my hair now. When she appeared with curlers, and a hair blower, my eyes widened.

"But its okay to just leave it as it is!" I insisted.

"No, Touko!" Bel countered, "You're going to be the spotlight, and then you're just going wear your usual hairstyle?"

"Yes!"

The girl in front of me sighed in exasperation, then she took out her Xtranciever and dialed something. I got curious and tilted my head a little.

"Hello? Yeah, Cheren, could you come over for a minute? Touko's being stubborn." Bel said, apparently to Cheren. I heard a sigh, and soon Bel hung up. I stared at her apprehensively.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Bel went to open it, and in came Cheren.

"What's the problem now?" Cheren asked, pushing his glasses up.

Bel put on THE pout; the one that neither me nor Cheren could resist. Wait. Why didn't she just use that in the beginning? . . . . She just wants Cheren to be here, most likely.

"Touko's being stubborn!" she accused childishly, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes at her, and I could tell Cheren wanted to as well.

"I just don't get why I need to change my hair style, is all." I announced, getting up.

Cheren and Bel turned their attention to me, and Cheren reasoned, "Touko, remember my 13th birthday?"

I thought about it for a moment before it clicked. "Yeah, why?"

"You both made me wear that tuxedo that day," he began "Even though I didn't want to, I did it because you guys said we were celebrating my becoming a teenager."

I didn't really get what he was saying, but I listened as he continued.

"But in reality, I did it because you guys seemed so eager to celebrate, and if I didn't do it, it felt like I wasn't celebrating with you at all. You get my point?" 

I nodded, because now I understood, and I sat down again to let Bel do her thing.

Behind me, Bel smiled, and gave Cheren a kiss on the cheek before he went out the door.

But what surprised me was that I swear, I saw someone with long green hair outside the door, but Bel closed it before I could take a closer look.

'_N!' _I thought, whirling around. Bel looked at me a bit surprised, "What's wrong, Touko?" she asked.

"…it's nothing. Nevermind." I dismissed, " so where's the dress?"

Bel smiled and went over to one of the bags that she brought, and pulled out the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

(A/N: Hey. . . . . . please don't kill me! * hides * Ugh, its been a while since I've updated, and when I came back, all I could give was this stupid and crappy cliffhanger. I hate myself. * sulks * Anyways, I wanna make this MULTI-Chapter cuz I am enjoying making short chapters lol. And yes, it seems that this chapter has nothing to do with the last one, but I just skipped what Cheren was about to say, and I'll move it into a diff chapter. Take note, only F.O.U.R. hours till the ball! Nervous Touko?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I own nothing. * tears in eyes * Finally…. Enjoy!**

Touko's POV

"…wow," I breathed after a few moments. I went over to examine the dress, which Bel happily handed to me.

It was purely white. Not another color in sight. It was strapless and the top was sort of feathery; but to describe it better, it was like Reshiram's chest part. Wait. I examined the whole dress again, and realized.

"Its like Reshiram," I murmured, and Bel nodded. I looked over the article of clothing in my hands, and I'll describe it for you.

Like I said, it was strapless, and designed like Reshiram's chest part. The skirt was thick and silky, and on the sides were a mix of Cinderella's gown, and Reshiram's design. There was a whitish gray ribbon tied for the hips.

"Hey, Touko," Bel said, making me look up, "There's more." And she held up arm covers, or whatever you call them; they were white too, and also had the design for Reshiram's arms.

I stared at Bel, wide-eyed. "Seriously?"

Bel nodded vigorously with a grin plastered on her face. "Now, come on, Touko! Go get changed!" she said, handing me the arm covers and pushed me inside the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Later, I was all changed and ready. Bel just finished fixing my hair, and now, she was standing beside the mirror, motioning me to look. Hesitantly, I did so.

What I saw took my breath away.

The girl in the mirror had her thick and curly brown locks down. Her hair was neatly brushed, and shined like new, and a white ribbon was used as a headband. The dress was beautiful, just as much as the girl. It fit her perfectly, showing her flawless curves, and the color was undoubtedly amazing on her. And the white triple necklace with a blue gem in the middle complimented her eyes, and finished the final touch. The girl looked nothing like me. But it was me.

I stood there for a few moments, just gaping at myself in the mirror, and I barely noticed Bel beside me giggling like an idiot. We would've wasted all our time there, if someone hadn't knocked.

"Touko!" Cheren's voice came from the other side. "Is it time?" I asked, a bit warily. "Yeah." Cheren said.

I let out a breath, and glanced at Bel. She was smiling pleasantly, nodding to tell to go. I smiled a little, and went to the door. "I'll see you later, Bel." I glanced back, before leaving.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When I came outside, there was Cheren, waiting for me. And the sight of him made my jaw drop. . . . . Seriously? Are the surprises today trying to give me a heart attack?

"What?" Cheren asked with a brow raised.

I used my hand to cover my mouth and muffle my giggles. Cheren asked again, and it took me a few minutes before I could answer without laughing.

I pointed at his dark blue tuxedo and said, "I gotta get blackmail photos of you in that."

Cheren looked offended, "Well, I—" I cut him off before he could continue. I gave him a pat on the back, and offered a pleasant smile. "Relax, Cheren. Bel would love to see you in that." And then Cheren's tuxedo contrasted with his cherry red face. It made my eyes roll.

"Anyways," I began, "can we go?"

Cheren straightened himself, nodded and led the way. However, before I could get five feet away from the house…

"{Touko!}" a voice called and I looked back to see Zorua running to catch up. When he reached us, he jumped on my shoulder and pleaded, "{Take me with you!}"

"What?"

"{Bel's turning me into a doll!}" he whined, and I noticed the black bow around his neck. I giggled and patted him, "Alright, Zorua. You can come with us. But you have to wear that bow."

"{Awwww!}"

"It looks cute on you," I smiled, and I got Reshiram's pokeball and released it. After the flash of light, the white dragon seemed surprised at what I was wearing.

"{M-mistress?}" It asked in my head. I nodded and said, "Could you take us to the Pokemon League?"

Reshiram nodded, and shifted so that Cheren and I could climb on. Once we were seated, I gave the command to go.

During our flight, I asked Cheren, "So what's this about Cheren?"

Flashback

_On the Xtranciever;_

"_Hey Touko, I was wondering…" Cheren began._

"_What is it, Cheren?" Touko asked._

"_Could you come with me to the Pokemon League after you're dressed tomorrow?" Cheren asked, all seriousness in his voice, and it made Touko nervous._

"_S-sure. But why?"_

"_I'll tell you on the way." And with that, Cheren hung up._

End of Flashback

Behind me, Cheren shifted before answering, "There's been a slight change of plan in the ball."

"{Huh? What change?}" Zorua asked.

"Huh?" I said.

_Only when we arrived, did I find out the 'slight change' that Cheren mentioned._

"WHAT!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

Cheren flinched at my loudness, and motioned me to quiet down. "Touko, please. I've prepared a mask for you already, and finding a partner amongst the crowd would be easy!" Cheren tried to reason.

Apparently, the Coronation event was going to be held here in the halls of the Pokemon League, instead of the castle, though we'll all move there for the ball later. Though that wasn't my problem. The ball was a masquerade ball, _and it was crucial that I got a dance partner._ I let out a long breath and rubbed my temples. "Cheren," I began, "I don't care about the partner thing. What I'm worried about is why I wasn't informed of this sooner."

"Because Alder suddenly announced it just yesterday," was his answer.

I rolled my eyes, "and you didn't tell me through Xtranciever because?"

"…" Cheren was silent for a moment, but then I didn't let him continue. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I had no need to worry.

"{You wished that _someone_ would be your dance partner instead?}" Zorua murmured, rubbing his nose against my ear. I giggled slightly at the touch, and nodded. I knew fully well whom Zorua meant by 'someone'. And Zorua was right.

I looked up at the sky.

_Dear God, why? Grant my wish today, for today is my birthday. The most powerful wish I could make, is the wish I make on my birthday. The wish, I __**dream **__of…_

"Alright, Cheren," I sighed, "How long 'til it starts?"

Cheren checked his Poketch (Yes, we have that here too) and answered, "About an hour left," he looked at me, "wanna get your mask now?"

I pondered over it for a minute, and nodded. Cheren turned and motioned for me to follow, which I did. He walked up the stairs leading to one of the Elite Four member's room. And I knew whose room we were heading to.

Cattleya. (Caitlin)

My steps began to slow, and I hesitantly murmured, "Cheren…" He looked over his shoulder, pausing his steps to listen. "W-why are we…?"

Cheren offered a reassuring smile. He knew what I was thinking. Cattleya was powerful, as well a beautiful and was brought up in high standards. The thought that she has psychic powers, and somewhat bratty-princess attitude made her a bit intimidating to me. Well, the real scary thought is that maybe her high standards might get me mad and… Nevermind.

"Don't worry, Touko." Cheren said, and I believed him, and we continued our way.

We entered the room, and just like I predicted, it was still like a huge galactic bedroom. There were shooting stars that made the visit worthwhile, although I found out they were just illusions… Well I did have a feeling they were. Anyways, an illusionary star hit me, making Zorua cling to me, scared. I giggled as light engulfed us and I began floating to the top, with Cheren right behind me.

We reached the top, and there was the huge princess curtain just like before. Through the silk cover, there was Cattleya sitting upright on her bed, sipping tea, and a butler looking guy beside her.

"Cattleya." Cheren said.

The butler guy bowed, "Greetings Sir Cheren," he turned to me, "And you must be Miss Touko?" I nodded meekly, before asking, "Uhhh…. Who are you?"

"Apologies." He bowed, "I am Castle Butler Kokuran, but you may call me Darach."

Darach. Somehow I've heard of that name before. But I couldn't continue my train of thought because of Cattleya's question.

"Are both of you here to receive the masks?" the blonde asked, her head held high.

Cheren nodded with a 'yes'. Cattleya made a gesture to Darach and told him, "Fetch the masks, at once!"

Darach bowed and turned to who-knows-where and came back with a case about the size of a book. The case's design was amazing. It was red with gold outlines, making it look like it was for royalty. He opened the case, and for the third time, my breath was taken away.

Inside was a white mask. It had diamonds decorating it and silver designs that made it fit for my outfit.

"…woah," was all I could say. " 'woah', indeed, Miss Touko," Darach said, "This mask was made with the finest materials in all of Unova, and if sold, may cost more than ten gold nuggets."

I gaped at him. TEN GOLD NUGGETS! Was this guy serious? I'd be friggin' RICH if that happened! How could I have something so priceless? I hesitantly glanced at Cattleya, and to my utter surprise, she was smiling pleasantly and nodded for me to take the mask.

I took the mask, and put it on. Darach handed me a small mirror, and when I looked at myself, I felt like I wasn't the average girl Touko anymore.

I turned to Cattleya, "Cattleya, I-I can't take this—" She cut me off with a wave of her hand. Cattleya looked me in the eye and said seriously, "Consider it a gift for becoming the Champion." And a smile graced her lips.

I shocked again, but I recovered quickly, and showed my gratitude. Then I turned to Cheren, "Where's yours?" I asked.

He waved my question off, "Bel and I will get ours later, don't worry."

I pouted at him. "Aw."

Suddenly, Zorua spoke up, "{Touko!}"

"Hm?" I glanced at him, since he was still on my shoulder.

"{When'll the Coronation start?}" he asked impatiently, making me giggle. I turned and asked Cheren, to receive his reply of "About… right now."

"WHAT?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dang it, I'm so nervous…" I murmured, pacing around in front of the statue. The Elite Four was present, all wearing formal clothing, although it didn't really fit Renbu (Marshal) Giima (Grimsley) had his arms around the Ghost-type trainer, Shikimi (Shauntal) Cattleya was with Darach too.

And there was Adeku (Alder) the Champion. He was wearing his normal clothing though, standing beside Cheren, watching me pace in nervousness.

Bel was here too. She was wearing a yellow gown with orange ribbons and green jewelry. I gotta say; Cheren, you are one lucky fella.

"Come now, Touko!" Adeku said, "We're about to begin. Are you ready?"

I tried to gulp down all my nervousness and nodded.

Later on…

"Oh my Arceus! That was so tiring!" I yelled out my complaint after the ceremony and the long walk up the stairs to N's castle, sitting on one of the benches outside the ballroom. Cheren laughed and agreed with me. Zorua jumped on my shoulder, and nuzzled against me, and I petted him.

"Come on, you guys!" Bel called, "The ball's about to start!" At the mention of the ball, my eyes widen at something I noticed during the ceremony. In the crowd, I saw someone with green hair. Could it have been…?

I lowered my head and tried to stop the tears. Zorua knew what I was thinking, and purred in despair.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Cheren smiling. "Come on, Touko. It's your birthday. No tears, kay?"

I smiled and nodded, getting up. I brushed my dress and put on my mask. And I followed Cheren inside the ballroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called, "Let's welcome the star of the evening, Touko!"

A round of applause echoed through the room as I walked down the stairs. I waved a little and heard a lot of wolf-whistles and 'ohhh's around me.

And then the M.C announced, "Attention, one and all! We'll be having a dance at the end to finalize the event, so make sure you have a dance partner!"

Dang it, he didn't need to remind me. Plus, it was annoying now that a ton of guys came to me, asking me to be their partner. _'Like hell I would.' _I thought bitterly, though I wouldn't show that now, would I? 

I put on a pleasant smile and said, in the sweetest voice I could muster, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but perhaps later." And I bolted before any of them catch up. I saw a fountain at the end of the room and went there.

When I sat down at the side, Zorua appeared and jumped on my lap. "Hey, Zorua…" I murmured, caressing his back. For some reason, Zorua was extremely happy right now, unlike me.

"{Hey, Touko,}" Zorua said, "{Can I go and play outside?}" I smiled and nodded. I watched as he jumped off and ran outside. Then I noticed a window near me, and I went over to see if I could spot Zorua.

After a few moments, I found him running in circles with another pokemon… wait. Was that _Zoroark_? I blinked twice and when I looked again, it was Zorua with a Pikachu.

'_Must've been my imagination…'_ I thought.

Just then, I heard a familiar yet mysterious voice behind me, "You look breathtaking tonight, Touko." I turned around to see a man wearing a black tuxedo with matching mask. The weird thing was, his tuxedo reminded me of Zekrom and… he had green hair.

"T-thank you…" I mumbled nervously. _Who was he? Could this person be…?_

The guy sat beside me, and surprisingly, I didn't feel uncomfortable like with the other guys earlier. I felt like… I've been waiting for this. "Touko," the man's voice interrupted my thoughts. I glanced nervously at him, as he stood up and offered his hand.

"Would you be my dance partner for tonight?" he asked.

Somehow, I didn't refuse. Somehow, I took his hand and allowed him to lead me through the ballroom. Somehow, this just felt _right._

I barely noticed that the crowd was making way for us, until the spotlight shone on the both of us. Suddenly the crowd was hushed, although I didn't have time to ponder over it when the man murmured my name, "Touko..."

I looked at him, and suddenly, his right hand was cupping my chin, tilting my head up. And now his face was so close, I could feel his breath on my face, and I got a close look at his grayish blue-green eyes and I was reminded of the time N and I made a wish, when we silently promised to meet again, and when I was waiting faithfully for his return for two years.

Our noses were touching, and I knew what was coming. Somehow, I fell into a state of subconscious. I murmured weakly, "N…" before my eyes closed and our lips met.

The kiss wasn't extraordinary. Our lips just touched each other, and we stayed like that for a few moments, until N broke away. Unsurprisingly, there were tears in my eyes and his were glinting.

"N…""Touko…"

"_I love you."_

I couldn't focus on anything else. I couldn't see anyone but N. I barely noticed the romantic music playing in the background nor the crowd's sudden silence. All I could concentrate on was N.

Suddenly, N was down on one knee, and he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small black box with white outlines. A monochrome ring box, huh?

He opened it to reveal a stunning ring with it white and black diamonds forming a sort of band. My brain was still not functioning properly when he asked _the _question.

"Touko," N began, his eyes full of passion and love, "_Will you marry me?"_

And finally, my brain turned on. I couldn't help it, tears fell down, ruining the mask, but all I could think of was…

"Of course, N." I said with probably my most beautiful and happiest smile ever. I tackled N in a hug, and laughing, he slipped the ring into my finger.

The crowd's silence turned to cheers as thunderous applause swept through the whole castle. I laughed in mirth as I heard congratulations from everyone around us.

There was my mom, tears of joy in her eyes. Cheren and Bel held each other, looking proud of me. The gym leaders, the Elite Four, everyone. I even saw Zorua and Zoroark at the sidelines.

I turned to face N again, our foreheads touched as we stared into each other's eyes again.

A romantic song on the piano began playing and N took my hand, and asked, "Shall we dance?"

I giggled and answered, "It would be my pleasure."

As we twirled and spun, I saw outside the window Reshiram and Zekrom watching over us, and I couldn't help but think as I kissed N again;

_My __**wish**__ came true. I'm living my __**dream**__. I've found my __**truth**__. I've finally found you, __**N**__._

_**I love you. **_

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

(A/N: OH MY GOD! ITS FINALLY FINISHED! The ending sucks. I know. Do you know what _time _I ended writing this last chapter? Its soooo late! Truth be told, I made this the last and longest chapter because if I didn't, I probably won't finish it before school starts, and if that happens, I'll probably discontinue this like my Vocaloid stories.

Honestly, I think this story could be a lot better if I didn't lack vocabulary and stuff. I don't know if I should make another story that's in N's POV, like how he connected with Cheren and Bel and all that. If I do, I warn you: IT WILL HAVE LATE UPDATES. Unless you're willing to wait until next summer before I can update like this.

Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, added this to your favorites, story alert and all! Thanks so much for supporting me! I seriously wouldn't have finished this without you all!

And for the ring, I'll have the link in my profile soon, probably once you're done reading this, it'll be ready. I'm gonna try to draw, scan and post the pic of Touko's dress if I can, but it'll take time.

Zorua: {Look down there! The 'Review this chapter' button is lonely. Click it :D} )


End file.
